shyrx_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Creating a Character article
This article will describe how to create a character article. The classic editor is recommended, though you may use the visual editor as well. Infobox Every character article must have an infobox. An infobox, as the name implies, is a box that displays basic information about the subject. For character articles, you need to use the character infobox, as shown below: Every infobox has a name and an image (with an optional caption) to show the character. The labels below go as follows: # Based off of: '''This will explain where the character originally came from. If the character is a Youtuber or someone from another channel, then you would put in their channel's name. If it's a character from an established franchise, you would insert the name of the franchise. If they're original, then just insert "N/A". # '''First Appearance: The first video the character appeared in. # Latest Appearance: The latest video the character appeared in. # Role: This will describe the character's current placement. For example, if the character is a antagonist that appears little, you would insert "Minor Antagonist" into this spot. If the character hasn't appeared at all for a long time, then you would put "Unknown" or "Dead" here. # Likes: This will be a list of things that the character likes. It can be something like "friends" or "YouTube". # Dislikes: Same as Likes, only you list the things the character dislikes. Intro Paragraph After the infobox, you add the first paragraph, this will explain basic details, like where the character comes from. Here is an example: SuperRhys217', also known as '''SR217' or Rhys for short, is one of the main characters in the Mario 64 Machinimas and is also the channel's mascot. He first appeared in 2013 along with the channel, and since then has appeared in nearly every single video on the channel.'' Appearance This section will describe what the character looks like, and also describe older designs if the character has them. Personality This section will show how the character acts, feels, and takes action. This is typically what sets characters apart from one another, so be sure to get as many details as you can. This part will also describe the character's powers, if they have any. Story/History This part of the article describes the character's appearances in the videos and describe what they have done to progress the story. You may include appearances in shorts and one-off videos, but it's best if you only describe their appearances in Super Mario 64 Bloopers and other main series. Other Appearances This section will describe other Shyrx-related media that the character has appeared in, such as fangames. Don't include this section if the character hasn't appeared in those other pieces of media. Gallery This will just be a gallery of pictures of the character. '''''Use the gallery feature for this section. Trivia This will list some other facts about the character. Don't include facts that have already been described in previous sections. Here's an example: * Mario is known to love spaghetti, but eats it very little in Shyrx's videos. * Mario is a very deep sleeper, as shown in That One Doppelganger. Other notes * If the character is another Youtuber, you may list facts about their channel, but don't go into too much detail.